beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Ifrit T125GCF
is a Beyblade featured in Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic. Stone Face: Ifraid (イフレイド) The Ifraid Stone Face depicts an Ifrit, the mythical creature Samurai Ifraid is based on. The design showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the left in a thick bright-red outline. With its devil-like horns protruding with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper side. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on the ifrit's that resembles a bird's face. The design is coloured in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a semi-translucent dark blue Stone Face. Chromium Wheel: Ifraid (イフレイド) Attack: ★★★★★ Defense: ★ Stamina: ★ *'Weight:' 30.42 grams Appearance Ifraid is a silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifraid with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifraid, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Chromium Wheel. Ifraid has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Performance and competitive use Mode(s) Synchrom Ifraid can be placed on top or below any other Chromium Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Crystal Wheel: Pirates Pirates is a perfect vertical mirror of Orojya's sides. The combination of both creates a uniform pattern where Pirates continues the patterns of the snakes that are circled around Orojya's structure. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145 and W145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally overshadowed by CH120. Bottom: Gear Circle Flat (GCF) Appearance Gear Circle Flat (GCF) is the very-first variant of Circle Flat (CF). Appearance-wise, GCF generally resembles CF with noticeable differences however. As its name suggests, GCF has a gear-like shape, with gear-like ridges lining around the wide ring. The geared ridges also appear inside the protrusion, where the Flat tip appears. The circular designs that appeared around the original CF, are now cut-out to resemble holes. The last major difference, is that GCF's Flat tip, is slightly wider. Performance and competitive use GCF is meant to be used in conjunction with E230. While E230 is meant to "elevate", GCF is meant to "grip". Its gear-shape, combines with it's slightly wider tip, in theory, are meant to help grip the Beyblade and keep it under control, as to not become knocked out of the Zero-G stadiums. Overall Category:Beyblades Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Japan Exclusive